


Date Night At Pandemonium

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a planner and it pays off, And this is a NICE thing, Biting, Both Parties Consent At All Times, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Pulling, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Riding, Strip Tease, Teasing, Very Public Sex, Voyeurism, dom!Alec, posessiveness, sub!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Date night at Pandemonium always promised to be a bit of a show.This week, though?  This week Alec informed Magnus he would be running the show.Magnus cannot wait to see what Alec has in store for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me! 
> 
> So this is a birthday present for the very, very lovely [inquisitor-lightwood-bane](https://inquisitor-lightwood-bane.tumblr.com/) who asked for some Pandemonium dancing, and when I offered up a side of Dom Alec, well. 
> 
> This happened!

  
Alec tapped his phone against his desk and stared at the bookshelf across from his desk. Two hours, now. Two hours he had been waiting on a response from Magnus. He glanced down at the phone again, but there was still no response, no quiet vibration, alerting him that their plans for the evening were still a go. 

  
It was impossible to concentrate on work, not when he knew what would be waiting for him later tonight. 

  
His phone vibrated, a quick rumble against his fingers and Alec swiped it open without even checking who the message was from. He knew who the message was from. 

  
Magnus [6:21pm]: Green

  
The thrill of that single word shot through him and Alec shut down his computer, and left his tablet on his desk. It was his night off, and he had organized it so both he and Magnus had the day off tomorrow. They were going to need it. He slipped his jacket on and locked his office. 

  
"Alec, we need-" Izzy stopped mid-sentence and raised both of her eyebrows at her brother. "Actually, nevermind." 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows at her. 

  
"Yep, nevermind, we'll handle it. You enjoy your night," Izzy called, spinning on a heel. "Have fun and make good choices!" 

  
Alec took a deep breath and headed for the front door of the Institute. Whatever Izzy had seen in his face didn't need to be shared by anyone else. Thankfully, no one saw fit to interrupt him and he made it out into the cool air only minutes later. He checked his phone again, carefully judging the time he'd need to get ready. 

  
Magnus would, according to him, need at least an hour, if not two, to get ready. Alec slipped his phone back into his pocket and stretched slowly. That would give him more than enough time to enjoy the walk home and make sure he had all of his plans ready for the evening. He smirked. Date night at Pandemonium always promised to be a bit of a show. 

  
This week, though? This week he'd told Magnus _ he _ was running the show. 

~!~ 

Taking his time heading back to the loft killed at least an hour of the time he needed to waste while Magnus finished getting ready. But there were only so many times Alec could make himself walk around the block before he got tired of it. Opening the front door, he relaxed as soon as soft music washed over him and he shut it quietly behind him, rolling his neck as the last of the tension from work bled out of him. The music was a juxtaposition from what they would be hearing at Pandemonium, but according to Magnus, it helped him settle into the mindset he needed, so Alec wasn't about to judge. 

  
"You're home early," Magnus called, walking into the living room. Alec was standing just inside the doorway, his whole body coiled tight, like a spring. He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom. "Are you all right?" 

  
Alec flicked his eyes up to Magnus and grinned. "Yeah. Excited for tonight." 

  
Magnus grinned back at him and winked. "Well, let me finish getting ready and then I'll get out of your way." 

  
Alec was across the room in a few quick strides, pushing Magnus back against the doorframe, his hands on either side of Magnus' head. "You're never in my way," he promised, leaning in close, teasing his warlock with a kiss. "But, you don't want to be late, do you?" 

  
Magnus stared up at Alexander and shivered at the commanding look in his eyes. "No, I wouldn't want to be late."

  
"Good," Alec purred, shifting to stroke the ear cuff he could already see adorning Magnus, just to watch him shiver again. "Otherwise I'd have to punish you. And as much as I'm sure you'd...enjoy that, I have other plans for you tonight." 

  
Magnus groaned and flicked his eyes up at Alexander. "If this is meant to make me hurry up in getting ready..." 

  
Alec winked at Magnus and pulled back, brushing a quick kiss to his cheek. "It is. Now hurry up and get going. You wouldn't want to neglect your duties as club owner." 

  
"Yes, yes," Magnus muttered, spinning on his heel with a groan, his black silk robe fanning out behind him. "Nevermind that it runs itself!" 

  
Alec bit down a smile and rolled his eyes at the dramatics, heading for the shower. "All the more reason to be there tonight then, where you can let go and enjoy the atmosphere." 

  
"I plan on enjoying far more than just the _ atmosphere _ tonight, Alexander," Magnus said, his voice prim as he quickly styled his hair, snapping to change the tips of his hair red, then, with a frown, to silver. He gave a pleased nod and stripped the robe off, walking towards his closet. 

  
"We'll see," Alec called, his eyes on Magnus' back as saw a shiver work down the warlock's back. They'd spent the day teasing each other, and now that their plans were a go, well. It promised to be an explosive evening. In more than one way. "Color?" he asked, his voice shifting into concern. 

  
"Green as the greenest grass," Magnus called breezily from the closet. "Looking forward to what you have in store for me, Alexander." 

  
Alec grinned and headed into the bathroom, stripping off the rest of his clothes and gear, before stepping into the shower. They both were. 

  
By the time he finished in the shower, he could tell that Magnus had already made his way to Pandemonium. He rolled his shoulders again and got the box out from under the bed that he needed, pulling out the pants Izzy had bought him. Giving them a once over, he nodded and got them on, glad when they met all the criteria he'd asked for. 

  
Next was the hardest part. He turned to the vanity that Magnus used to do his makeup and sat down at it, staring at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and looked at the make up in his hand. He'd practiced. Hell, Izzy had even said that he was getting rather good at it by the time the week had ended. But he needed to make sure he didn't look foolish next to someone like Magnus. 

  
Eyeliner and mascara. They weren't scary. Nope. 

  
Alec pulled out the liquid eyeliner first and took a deep breath, facing himself in the mirror.

~!~ 

Magnus could barely concentrate on anything in the club, his eyes constantly flickering to the clock. Alexander had promised to arrive no later than nine, and it was rapidly approaching nine pm. The club was starting to fill, and while normally it would be easy to lose himself on the dance floor for a few hours, Alec had made a handful of very specific requests for the evening. 

  
The first being that he didn't head to the dance floor _ until _ Alec had arrived. He twitched his fingers and summoned a martini, sipping it idly as he looked around, nodding at a few seelies that had walked in. They were in for a show tonight, as was everyone else. He grinned and settled back into one of his leather couches, sipping at the drink again, his eyes flickering to the clock. 

  
"Waiting for someone?" 

  
Magnus' eyes snapped to Meliorn and he smiled. "Maybe." 

  
Meliorn smiled and settled into one of the couches nearby. "Many can feel the tension in you. There is nothing wrong, I trust?" 

  
"No," Magnus shook his head, his eyes flicking to the door as several more warlocks and a werewolf stepped in. "It is the best kind of tension, my friend." 

  
Meliorn's smile shifted into something far more pleased and he nodded his head. "Then I expect we shall have a show this evening? Are you expecting a certain shadowhunter?" 

  
Magnus wasn't about to give up that the game was far different from the ones that he and Alec had done here in the past. Any regular was well aware of the games that they played with each other, an on-going tease, designed to torment each other until one broke. It was another competition, for them, and one they thrived on. But tonight? Tonight promised to be something _ special _. 

  
"Perhaps," Magnus allowed, giving Meliorn a wink. "It does promise to be an excellent evening." 

  
"Well," Meliorn stood, inclining his head towards Magnus. "Then I should find myself an appropriate seat for such a show." 

  
Magnus watched him walk away and took another sip of his martini, his blood singing with the low beat of the music echoing around him. Soon. Alexander would be here soon. And then... 

  
He downed the rest of the martini and summoned a second one, licking his lips. He was allowed two drinks. Though he had no intention of finishing this particular one. He wanted every sense alive in every possible way to savor whatever Alec wanted to do to, and with him tonight. Especially since Alec had not told him exactly what he had planned, beyond going, _ very carefully, _ through their respective kink lists. 

  
Magnus hummed and leaned back on the couch, letting his mind drift to how distracting that conversation had been. It had been on Alec's mind for a while, clearly. And he had noticeably paused on at least three different things that, well, if they were on the table for tonight, it promised to be a most enjoyable evening. 

  
Focusing on his drink instead of the clock ensured that when a ripple of awareness bled through the crowd, he got to savor the commotion coming from the doorway. 

  
Knowing that it was Alexander didn't make him look up. He had a very specific role he had been ordered to play by Alec, and he was going to play it. Magnus waved his drink away in a quick flare of blue and stood up, turning his back to the doorway. He waited a few precious seconds, and then he felt it, the weight of a gaze, so heavy it was almost impossible to keep from turning around. 

  
Magnus took a deep breath and headed down to the dance floor, breaking the gaze on his back. Alexander's arrival had sent a wave of energy through the club, and his reaction had all of them wondering exactly what would be happening. He let out a slow breath and moved into the group of dancers, swinging his hips, his eyes half-lidded as he lost himself in the music. 

  
In a minute, the weight of that gaze was back on him and Magnus gasped, his head falling back, even as he rolled his hips to the music, dancing and swaying with every beat, the crowd surging into him and then away from him with each passing minute. While Alec could, and did sometimes enjoy dancing, he enjoyed _ watching _ far more. 

  
He'd done the only thing Alec had asked of him. Now, the rest of the night was up to Alec. Magnus felt the shift in the crowd as the next song started, and he went to turn, to look to who he knew wasn't standing far behind him, but long arms came around him, pulling him back against a bare chest. He gasped, and let his head fall back, even as Alec pulled him closer. 

  
"Mmm, and what have I caught here?" 

  
Alec's voice was low and hoarse in his ear, his lips teasing the shell and damn if Magnus didn't want to melt. "You tell me?" 

  
Alec chuckled and teased his tongue along Magnus' neck, just to watch him gasp again, sliding his hands down Magnus’ thighs, before yanking him back and into the next roll of their hips. The crowd around them had moved back, giving them space, and now, there were dozens of eyes glued to them as they moved together, rocking, grinding, teasing and tormenting. 

  
"Now now," Alec whispered, digging his fingers into the meat of Magnus' thighs, just to hear him gasp. "Don't be coy, as much as you enjoy playing it." 

  
Magnus shuddered at the familiar words, at the tight, possessive hold. "I'd say you've caught someone who wanted to be caught." 

  
Alec smirked against Magnus' neck, sliding his hands back up and over his hips, dipping his fingers under the loose black button up Magnus had insisted on wearing, tracing along the muscles of his abdomen. "Did you want to be caught?" 

  
Another shudder slid down his spine at the smirk he could hear in Alec's voice and Magnus bit down a groan, grinding back against Alec with the next beat of the music around them. "By you? Yes." 

  
"Ah," Alec gasped, his teeth nipping at Magnus' ear, startling a moan out of the warlock. "How did you know it was me?" 

  
Magnus groaned, trying to turn in Alec's arms, but he was held fast in place, their bodies still moving together to the beat of the music. More and more of the club was watching them now, the slow, steady grind of their bodies, how good they looked together. 

  
"Tell me," Alec ordered, dropping his lips to Magnus' throat, sucking a mark into the skin above his shirt, just to feel Magnus jolt under him again. 

  
Magnus swallowed, tilting his head to the side, reaching behind him to pull Alexander closer, wanting every inch of his shadowhunter pressed against him. "Always know it's you. I can feel it when you look at me." 

  
"Oh?" Alec purred, his lips slowly sliding up Magnus' neck. "And what does it feel like?" 

  
"Possessive," Magnus gasped, turning his face towards Alec, wanting to see him, to take in what he must look like like this. But then long fingers were in his hair, giving a firm yank, pulling his face away, making him gasp, and his hips give a helpless thrust into the empty space in front of him. "Alexander..." 

  
Alec smirked and gave a slower tug, pulling Magnus' head back, exposing more of his neck. "No looking before I say." 

  
Magnus tried to pout, but Alec's teeth and lips were on his neck again, marking him, claiming him in front of everyone watching. "You'd rob me of my favorite sight in the entire world?" 

  
Alec growled against Magnus' throat, leaving another mark, his eyes meeting some of the vampires watching them. He would remind all of them who Magnus' belonged to, because they belonged, heart and soul, to each other. "No, never," he whispered to Magnus, pressing a slow kiss to his cheek. "But I will make you be patient." 

  
He shifted and dropped the hand from Magnus' hair to his thigh again, teasing his fingertips closer to the hard line of Magnus' cock. "Besides," he grinned, panting softly. "Good things come to those who wait." 

  
Magnus groaned, rocking his hips up, into the press of Alec's hand, wanting more, needing more. He could feel how hard Alec was, with every inch of the shadowhunter pressed up behind him, grinding into him with every movement of his hips. "Do they? What do I get if I'm good?" 

  
Alec hummed and considered, gently brushing his knuckles over Magnus' cock, savoring the moan that got him, the way the warlock closed his eyes, savoring the touch. "Do you want me to tell you what your reward will be?" 

  
"Yes!" Magnus growled, tugging at Alexander more impatiently, rocking his hips back into the hard press of his cock and into the teasing touch of his hand. 

  
"Very well," Alec agreed, shifting so he could whisper into Magnus' ear. "If you're good for me here, if you do what I want, and don't come until I say-" he punctuated the word with a firm squeeze of Magnus' erection, just to listen to him gasp and shudder again. "-I might, _ might _ be willing to fuck you, up on your throne, for all of your club to see." 

  
Magnus' eyes flew open and he tried to spin around again, to face Alec, his heart pounding, his mouth dry, and every inch of him on fire, but Alec held him in place, still rocking, still grinding to the music. "You'd, you're-" 

  
Alec chuckled and nodded against the side of his head. "Let's just say our last game left me particularly... _ inspired. _" He shifted and slowly pulled back, just a fraction from Magnus and held onto his hips. "Promise not to turn around?" 

  
Magnus nodded, knowing that Alec wouldn't hear him now that they weren't sandwiched together, but already he missed the hard line of Alec pressed against him. Except then Alec was moving, and Magnus' had to prevent himself from looking before Alec properly entered his field of vision. His breath caught and he gave himself several very, very long seconds to appreciate the view. 

  
Alec raised an eyebrow, his whole posture relaxed confidence, his head held high, even as Magnus devoured the sight of him. 

  
Magnus licked his lips and took a step closer, glad when Alec didn't order him to stop. He wanted, needed to get his hands on Alexander, especially while he was looking like that. He was a vision and hell if he wasn't going to take in the fact that this incredible man, this shadowhunter, was _ his. _

  
"If you're going to look," Alec said, raising his voice against the music when Magnus had stepped close enough. His lips curled in a smirk. "You're going to do it from a proper position." 

  
Magnus shuddered and his breath caught as he froze, only a few feet away. "Here?" 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows, his eyes narrowing. "On your knees," he ordered. 

  
Magnus dropped to his knees, staring up at Alec, his chest heaving as he did. Like this, this close, he could see the sweat dripping down Alec's chest, he could see the leather pants he was wearing, all dark, distressed and torn, hints of pale skin peeking through. He wasn't wearing a shirt (though, he was of the opinion that Alexander should never wear a shirt, ever), his runes were unglamoured, and, if Magnus knew his shadowhunter at all, he had a sneaking suspicion several of them were active. But all of that, all of Alec's physical prowess and beauty was nothing on the eyes that had yet to look away from him. 

  
He'd always known that Alexander would look beautiful in eyeliner, that his eyes would shine, even more than they already did. But he'd had no idea that they'd look like this, boring into him, commanding him, with everything he felt shining behind their little game. Magnus was humbled by it and took a breath, lowering his eyes to the floor. 

  
The tension in the club rose and Magnus could feel his heart pounding, even when Alexander crouched in front of him. 

  
"Color?" Alec asked, keeping his voice quiet. Magnus' eyes had gone shiny and wet before they'd been lowered to the floor. "Be honest," he demanded. 

  
Magnus sucked in a desperate breath. "Green," he mouthed, staring up at Alec. He lifted a hand and gave a firm squeeze to Alec's wrist, confirming his color with their non-verbal signal. 

  
Alec nodded, his eyes brightening. "Enjoying the view?" he teased, bringing them back into the game. 

  
Magnus licked his lips and let his eyes slowly trail up the legs that went for miles, to the abdomen he had left many marks in, some visible, even now, to his chest, then up the deflect rune that called to him even now, to the eyes that were sparking with desire and love. "Yes, sir." 

  
Alec shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he fought for control. Damn Magnus for knowing that that would get to him. "Good," he praised, shifting in front of Magnus, cupping his chin, giving a gentle tug to show he wanted the warlock standing again. He leaned in, and kissed Magnus, losing himself in the softness of his lips, pulling Magnus closer until every inch of them was pressed together, a torment and a delight all at once. 

  
When they broke apart, they were both smiling. 

  
"Ordering me to my knees in front of my club," Magnus teased, his eyes bright. "Alexander, I am impressed." 

  
Alec gave him a sheepish grin and stole another kiss before he dropped his hands to Magnus' hips. "Hadn't originally planned that. But then, you do inspire." 

  
Magnus laughed, his head falling back as he relaxed, the last of the tension bleeding from him as they started to sway and grind to the music again. "Then shall we?" 

  
"Mmm," Alec agreed, pulling Magnus in, rocking against him, grinning as the motion got him a quiet gasp. "I have every intention of following through with my plans." 

  
"Oh good," Magnus groaned, his eyes falling shut. "I'm looking forward to them." 

  
"Should I tell you what I have in store for you here? What you need to do to earn you reward?" Alec asked, keeping his voice conversational as Magnus' eyes snapped open and met his. He leaned in and licked a slow stripe up Magnus' neck, all the way to his ear, feeling him shudder and rock his hips forward, clearly enjoying himself. 

  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, reaching up to play with his hair, pulling him in closer, wanting to feel his teeth on him, needing every mark Alec was willing to give him and more. "Mmm, yes?" 

  
Alec chuckled and shifted them, just slightly, so he could press one thigh very firmly between Magnus' legs, enjoying the groan that escaped his throat and how his movements got a little harder, a little deeper, a slow, dirty grind. "That sounded like a question. Answer me properly and I'll consider it." He punctuated the statement with a careful bite to Magnus' neck, feeling him shudder again. 

  
"Yes, Alexander," Magnus managed to get out, gasping at the teeth that sank into his neck, leaving a much darker mark than the others. 

  
"Mmm, good," Alec praised, feeling Magnus shiver in his arms, his hips rocking more insistently, grinding in against him, now with more intent than before. "I know you enjoy hearing me talk." 

  
Magnus managed a small laugh, even as Alec rocked into him again, the laugh turning into a drawn out groan at the teasing friction. That was true. Alec had learned, through much trial and error, how to do his own brand of dirty talking that was far more blunt statements of desire. It suited him, and hell below he loved hearing what Alexander wanted to do to him, how he wanted to take him apart. 

  
Alec licked his lips, kissing his way up Magnus' neck as the dance floor became steadily more crowded, people pressing closer, even as they stared, unable to look away. "I know how much you like this, enjoy being watched," he started, dropping his hands to Magnus' ass, giving a slow squeeze to make him moan again, tugging him in closer with every rock of his hips, letting him set the pace, the rhythm of what they were doing. "Knowing they are all staring at you, wanting to be me." 

  
Magnus groaned, dropping his head to Alec's bare chest as he whined, rocking into Alec's hands, then up against his leg, the push and pull of friction driving him wild. So many more of them would have wanted in his spot, but he wasn't about to argue the point, not here, and not when Alec had plans for them. For _ him. _

  
"So, you're going to put on a show for them," Alec continued. He'd never been more glad for his endurance and stamina runes in his life, because with Magnus grinding steadily harder and dirtier against him like this, his mouth falling open as he moaned, there was no way he ever would have lasted long enough to do what he wanted. "You're going to get yourself off, here, like this, against me, with all of them watching." 

  
Alec grinned, his eyes flashing when Magnus' wide golden eyes met his. "Take the edge off as it were." 

  
Magnus' hips stuttered and he had to bite down on his lip hard enough to draw blood to bring himself back from the edge those words sent him hurtling towards. " _ Fuck. _" 

  
Alec chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "I take it you like the idea? Showing yourself off like that? Showing how good you look to all of them? Doing it for _ me, _because I told you to?" 

  
"Fuck, fuck," Magnus chanted, rocking his hips all the more desperately against Alexander now, his body shaking and trembling with the need to do exactly what Alec had said, and then drive them both over the edge once they were done. 

  
"If you can do that for me," Alec continued, biting down on Magnus' ear lobe again, just to hear him shout and his hips to stutter. "I'll do what I said earlier." 

  
"Tell me," Magnus demanded, his eyes wide as he stared at Alexander, at his Alexander. The energy around them had gone desperately hot and all of the eyes on him were heavy and wanting, but he couldn't look away from Alec. "Tell me what you're going to do to me." 

  
Alec's lips curled into a smirk. "Demanding, aren't you?" He lifted his hands back up to Magnus' waist, ignoring the glare and the irritated growl that got him. His eyes sharpened and he shifted, bringing his palm down in a loud smack against Magnus' ass. "Behave, or I'll do no more than turn you over my knee, and everyone can watch you beg for my hand, instead of my cock." 

  
Magnus' hips stuttered and it would have been all over, right then, if he hadn't used his magic to yank himself back from the edge, his eyes wide as he stared up at Alec, his face hot. 

  
Alec merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, well." 

  
Magnus groaned again and tightened his arms around Alexander's shoulders, rocking his hips forward. Even if Alec's hands weren't pulling him just an extra edge of tighter into every thrust, at least he was still being touched. 

  
"Hmmm," Alec hummed, watching as Magnus moved, grinding against him, steadily more and more desperate, even though he'd pulled himself back from the edge twice now. The dancers around them were reaching a fever pitch, desire thick enough in the room to taste. "I suppose, since you kept yourself from coming, you've earned a small reward." 

  
Magnus nodded, looking up at Alec again, dropping his eyes to Alexander's lips before glancing up at him again. "Yes, sir." 

  
Alec smiled and waited. "You want something, you ask for it." 

  
"Kiss me?" Magnus whispered, giving a small tug to Alexander's hair, trying to pull him in closer. 

  
There was no world, no game, and no version of himself that could ever resist that plea. Alec pulled Magnus in close and leaned down, kissing him until there was nothing left but the two of them, devouring each other, lips, tongue, and teeth, until they were both far too close to coming undone by the time they parted, panting together in the small space between their lips. 

  
"Alexander," Magnus groaned, shifting to hold onto Alec's shoulders, using the small amount of leverage it gave him to grind in harder, every thrust driving aching shivers of pleasure up his spine. "Alexander, please." 

  
"You do beg prettily," Alec teased, knowing Magnus had thrown those exact words at him, more than once. By the narrowed golden eyes staring at him, that hadn't gone unnoticed. "I am going to take you upstairs. I'm going to make you strip for me while I sit in your spot, watching you." 

  
Magnus moaned, his hips moving faster, insistently now, because he wasn't going to last, he couldn't last, not like this, with Alec so determined to drive him insane. "Yes, yes." 

  
"You'll be so good for me, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you," Alec added, unable to keep from groaning as Magnus rubbed eagerly against him, chasing his orgasm now. "So I'll pull you into my lap. Now, I thought about having you ride me there, but that doesn't really give you the best view, does it?" 

  
Magnus shook his head, his thighs shaking as he ground in, adding a small shimmy to his movements that had Alexander's eyes fluttering. He was so close, just a little bit more, just a small fraction more. 

  
"Then I thought," Alec continued, gasping as Magnus yanked him into the next thrust of his hips, his whole body shaking with the effort of control. "That I'd bend you over the banister to fuck you, so you could watch everyone watching you." 

  
"Alec," Magnus choked out, his entire body nothing but the knife's edge of tension. "I need, fuck, please-" 

  
"Oh yes," Alec purred, dropping his hands to Magnus' ass again, squeezing as Magnus started to shake apart, the thrusts of his hips going short and frantic as he chased his orgasm. "You want to come, don't you?" 

  
Magnus nodded, panting hard as he stared into Alec's eyes, unwilling to look away, even for a second. He couldn't breathe, everything was Alec, the strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, carefully, right on the edge of what he needed. 

  
"Then," Alec leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, not breaking their eye contact. "Come for me and show me just how much you want it." 

  
Magnus cried out, his head snapping back as he ground in against Alec once, twice more before his orgasm consumed him, blue magic sparks skittering out from his fingertips and all over Alec's body as he rode out the aftershocks, his whole body trembling as he tried to catch his breath, sagging into the warm embrace of Alec's arms. 

  
It took Magnus an embarrassing amount of time to come back to himself, blinking into awareness again. They weren’t in the middle of the dance floor, Alec had brought him to one of the tables not far away, and he was curled up in Alec’s arms, leaning against his neck. A quick wave of his fingers had the mess in his pants cleaned up and he shifted to look up at Alexander. 

  
Alec grinned and raised his eyebrows. “You look like you enjoyed yourself.” 

  
“That,” Magnus said, waving a finger, reaching up to poke his shadowhunter in the nose. “Is because I did.” 

  
Alec smirked and shifted to rub a hand over Magnus’ back, glancing around the club. He’d never gotten so many respectful nods from the downworlder community, and he couldn’t help but be just a bit proud of himself. He turned his attention back to Magnus. 

  
“Do you need anything before we continue? Water?” 

  
Magnus nodded, summoning them both bottles of water from behind the bar, offering the other to Alec, glad when he didn’t refuse it. He leaned his head against Alec’s chest, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the chest hair there, fighting a smile. “I think my legs are still jello.” 

  
Alec laughed and gave Magnus’ ass another quick squeeze. “Well, jello is going to have to walk. I’m not carrying you up those stairs.” 

  
Magnus pouted, but stood up, willingly enough, stretching before turning to Alec, waiting for him to take the lead once again. 

  
Alec stood up as well, taking a second to adjust himself in his pants, refusing to be embarrassed when Magnus smirked at him, both of his eyebrows raised. “Go get a drink for me, and meet me back in your VIP area.” 

  
Magnus raised both eyebrows. “And what would sir like for a drink tonight?” 

  
Alec’s eyes darkened and narrowed. “Whatever you see fit to bring me.” 

  
“Very well,” Magnus said, heading up the stairs and towards the bar. He could still feel Alexander’s eyes on him, the entire walk, and a quick glance showed him that Alec was waiting for him, alone on _ his _ couch. He turned his attention to Damon, his bartender, and smiled. 

  
“Having a good night boss?” 

  
“The best,” Magnus said, studying the bottles behind the bar. What was Alexander in the mood for? He slipped behind the bar, tapping his chin thoughtfully before he grinned, pulling out a glass and a handful of bottles. When Damon saw what he was mixing, the warlock gave a snort and Magnus winked at him before making his way through the crowd that parted for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is definitely up there in the top...five or so kinkiest things I've ever written....

Alec was reclining in his spot in the VIP area, which was mysteriously empty at this point in the evening. Magnus glanced around and couldn't help noticing the audience that they had surrounding the couches, walking past all of them, his eyes on Alexander, focused on him. He brought the drink forward and offered it with an exaggerated bow, just to see the quirk of Alec's lips at his theatrics. 

Alec took the drink and let himself appreciate the sight of Magnus in front of him, standing borderline defiantly, waiting for his next order. He glanced to the side and grabbed a cushion, tossing it to the floor between his feet. "On your knees," he ordered. "Hands behind your back. Then tell me what drink you made for me." 

Magnus swallowed hard, his blood already thrumming with desire all over again as he dropped to kneel on the pillow that Alec had offered. Much more comfortable than the hardwood. His head swam with how well Alec knew him, knew what he needed, even like this. "A Screaming Orgasm." 

Alec's eyebrows both raised and he looked at the drink, taking a slow sip of it, before gesturing for Magnus to continue. 

"I thought it, ah, fitting," Magnus continued, his hands behind his back, still staring up at Alec. Like this, he had the best view of Alexander, how hard he still was, straining in those leather pants of his. He licked his lips. 

"A screaming orgasm for the screaming orgasm I'm planning to give you?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows again. 

Magnus couldn't help laughing, grinning up at his shadowhunter. "Something like that, yes." 

Alec grinned, pleased. He took another sip of the drink. He liked this more than the martini's Magnus normally made for him. "You'll have to teach me how to make this one." 

"You like it?" Magnus asked, blinking in surprise. Alec actually  _ liking _ the alcohol he drank was rare. He pretended that he didn't prefer the fruitier drinks that hid the taste of the alcohol, but this was one he should have known his shadowhunter would enjoy. 

"Mmm," Alec hummed, taking another sip, taking in the sight of Magnus kneeling in front of him as he enjoyed the drink. His eyes flicked around the edge of the VIP area to the audience before focusing on Magnus again. "How are you feeling?" 

Magnus stretched his shoulders and wiggled a little bit. "Good. Very good, after earlier." 

A hint of a smirk appeared on Alec's face. "Color?" 

"Green," Magnus echoed, his eyes finding Alec's, sinking into the sight of them all over again. "You have to wear eyeliner more often," he blurted. 

Alec laughed, his head falling back against the couch before he focused on Magnus again. "You'll have to see what you can do to convince me of that." 

"I'll do my best," Magnus promised, straightening up under the appraising look from Alec. 

Alec hummed again and nodded, taking another sip of the drink that magically filled back up to the brim. He narrowed his eyes at Magnus, but with his hands behind his back, he couldn't see if that had been him. "Looks like I need to put your hands to good use." 

Magnus flushed, caught out. 

Alec nodded and leaned back against the couch, considering. "Stand up. I told you you were going to strip for me." 

Magnus nodded, standing in a fluid motion, banishing the pillow back to its former position on the couch. He could already feel the tension in the area starting to grow again and he kept his eyes on Alec, on the way he lazily commanded the entire room, every inch a leader. A delicious shudder worked up his spine and he couldn't wait to see what else Alec had in store for him. 

"Now," Alec said, putting the drink to the side, giving Magnus a vague gesture. "Strip for me.  _ Slowly. _ Make it a show. Make me look." 

His mouth went dry and he bit down on his lip. "May I tease myself while I do?" 

Alec's eyes were bright and he smirked. "If that's how you're going to make sure I enjoy the show, yes, you may." 

"Excellent," Magnus said, giving his hips a lazy roll to the music. He looked down at his shoes and then back up to Alec, a question in his eyes. There really weren't sexy ways to remove boots, as they both well knew. 

Alec gave a quick nod, glad that in a flicker of blue sparks, there was a plush red carpet on the floor of the VIP area, and Magnus was gloriously barefoot, spinning in place with the grace of a dancer. His breath caught. Magnus was so obviously in his element like this, completely losing himself to the music and the order he had been given. 

Magnus stepped closer to Alexander, swaying easily to the beat of the music, teasing a hand along his thigh, undoing a handful of buttons of his shirt, letting it hang loosely off his shoulders. Alec's stare was a physical weight, but it had nothing on the energy now pulsing around them once again, having followed them from the dance floor to where they were now. 

A quick spin had him meeting Meliorn's eyes in the crowd, and Magnus couldn't help the smirk and wink he had to give the Seelie before he focused back on Alec, at the way hazel eyes were devouring every inch of him. His necklaces came off next, dropped in a pile next to Alec on the couch. He only left the one on, the leather cord resting lightly against his skin. 

"Good," Alec said, clearing his throat as he reached for his drink again, sipping it slowly. The last thing he wanted was to be drunk and forget a second of the show unfolding in front of him. "Keep going." 

Magnus hummed, rolling his hips in an obscene motion, seeing rather than hearing the groan that got him from Alexander as he pondered exactly how to do this. His shirt was easy enough to remove, but the rest of his clothing was not made for that. After another moment of consideration, he lit up with an idea. 

Alec bit down a groan as Magnus' golden eyes dropped to half-lidded, staring at him lazily, as he unbuttoned the last of his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders in a flutter. He licked his lips and sat up on the couch, devouring the golden skin now on display for him. Already he could see the marks he had left on Magnus' neck, on obvious enticement as the warlock spun and danced his way back towards him. It was intoxicating, watching him like this. 

Magnus moved in closer to Alec, stepping between his legs, grinding against the air, imagining that it was Alec he was rubbing against again. He let his head fall back, dropping his hands to his abdomen, slowly scratching his nails up and over his chest, a moan escaping as he did. He repeated the action, knowing that there were faint red lines on his skin from it, and based on the curse and tension now in Alec, his shadowhunter was very much enjoying the show he was putting on. 

"Beautiful," Alec growled, reaching out to grab Magnus by the hips, tugging the warlock into his lap in a mostly graceful motion. It didn't stop Magnus from moving, from grinding against him, arching into him, his arms coming around his shoulders to press closer, his whole body a sinuous line of movement, dancing, teasing, tormenting him. 

"Yours," Magnus panted out, letting his eyes slip shut as he shifted into grinding against Alexander again, his fingers clawing at his shoulders. "All yours." 

Alec lifted his hands to Magnus' pants, his fingers digging into the fabric, tugging impatiently at it. "You still need to finish what you started." 

Magnus hummed, considering, and looked down at his clothes. "It appears that I do, yes," he agreed, licking his lips as he shimmied his hips again. "Do you want me to move?" 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows and studied the warlock. "I'd be very fascinated to see how you are going to remove your pants without moving." 

"Like this," Magnus purred, his eyes bright. He planted his knees on the couch on either side of Alexander's thighs, lifting himself up just a tad and commanded his magic with a twitch of his fingers. Rather than removing his pants instantly, the fabric was peeled away from his skin, inch by inch. The hot, surprised look on Alexander's face was well worth the destruction of those pants. He could always buy more. 

"How was that?" Magnus asked, looking down at himself, nude except for the leather necklace around his neck, then back up at Alec, biting down on his lip. 

Alec bit down a groan as he settled back against the couch, taking the time to admire Magnus, every inch of his skin exposed to him, to everyone in the club. He licked his lips and reached out to lazily wrap a hand around Magnus' cock, giving him a few tugs, just to watch him arch and cry out. 

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, his eyes slamming shut as he moved into the firm grip Alec had on him. It was almost too much, dry callouses and a shade too rough, but his head was swimming with the possessive gesture. 

"A very, very good show. I think you've earned your reward," Alec praised, watching Magnus shudder all over again. "But first, a final order of business." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, his heart pounding as Alec stretched and reached for something that was on the couch, shoved under a cushion. When the lube was held out to him, his heart stuttered and he met Alec's challenging eye. 

"Prep yourself," Alec ordered, his eyes bright with the challenge. "Gotta keep everyone entertained, don't we?" 

Magnus' breath caught and he took the lubricant, looking up at Alec before he nodded and squeezed some of it onto his fingers. Damn Alec for knowing just how much he'd enjoy doing something like this. 

Alec leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus' neck, sucking another mark where his neck met his shoulder, just to hear him groan. "I want them all to see how desperate you are. How rushed you make it for yourself. And I want to watch you. I want to watch every expression while they see what you're doing." 

Magnus' mouth was dry and he nodded, arching into Alec, his whole body shaking. He nodded and licked his lips, shifting to brace himself with one hand on Alec's shoulders. 

"Go ahead," Alec said, his tone carrying the weight of the order. "Let them see how desperate you, despite getting off earlier. How much you enjoy giving a show to all of them." 

"I," Magnus panted, biting down on his lip. "Am going to pay you back for this, I hope you know." 

Alec laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus' jaw before pulling back to grin at him. "I am looking forward to it." His eyes hardened for a fraction and he raised both eyebrows. "Now. Hurry up. I'm patient, but not  _ that _ patient." 

Magnus twisted, reaching behind himself, gasping when Alec spread his legs, forcing his legs wider, putting him on proper display. He wanted to glare at Alec, but damn if the casual demand to put himself on display didn't do it for him. It wasn't the easiest angle, but hell if that had ever stopped him from doing something that felt  _ this _ good. 

He pressed a finger against his hole and rubbed, slowly, teasing himself, his eyes fluttering at the sensation. He could hear the rippled gasp going through the crowd around them, the eager wave of desire that abruptly surrounded everyone, making the air thick and cloying. All because of him. 

"Don't tease yourself too much," Alec said, sliding one hand up Magnus' thigh, before he dug his fingers in, pulling him in closer. "Want you to still be able to enjoy the main event." 

"Yes sir," Magnus panted, catching the dark flare of desire in Alec's eyes at the soft words. He licked his lips and pressed his finger in, slow and steady, rocking his hips back into the touch. "Ah, I wish..." 

Alec hummed and trailed his free hand up Magnus' stomach, tracing the lines of his abs as he moved, grinding back against his finger. "What do you wish, hm?" 

Magnus bit down on his lip, rocking back on his finger insistently, pressing as deep as he could at this angle. "Your fingers are much better than mine." 

Alec smirked and spread his fingers out, splaying them across Magnus' stomach. "You do have a thing for my hands." 

"I have a thing for your everything," Magnus told him, teasing himself with a second finger, too turned on, too overwhelmed by Alec to wait for long, to tease himself properly. 

"I think we'll save that for next time," Alec said. "Can't spoil you with everything all at once now, can I?" 

Magnus shook his head and bit down on his lip, pressing a second finger into himself, groaning as he rocked back on it. 

"If you want a next time of course," Alec continued, watching Magnus as he tilted his head back and bit down a whine. He trailed a finger along Magnus' cock, his own giving an angry pulse in his pants, but he forced himself to focus. He'd get what he wanted soon enough. 

"Yes," Magnus whispered, his eyes falling shut as he finally managed the right angle to brush against his prostate, hitting it again and again, his hand digging into Alec's shoulder to help him keep his balance. "Yes, I want." 

Alec's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "Good," he growled, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Magnus' hair, pulling him into a deep kiss, swallowing his next moan, even as he rocked back into the insistent press of his fingers. He sucked on Magnus' lower lip, biting into it, just to make the warlock moan again, blue wisps of magic surging along his arms, his body moving more desperately. 

"Alexander," Magnus panted against Alec's lips, shifting to get a third finger into himself. He wasn't waiting a minute longer than he had to. He wanted Alec in him, fucking him like he'd promised. 

Alec opened his eyes again, taking in the picture that Magnus made in his lap, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his arms twisted behind him, his whole body rocking, grinding into the press of his fingers, a tease for what he was about to get. He licked his lips and smirked, looking into golden eyes that couldn't look away from his. He raised an eyebrow. 

Magnus swallowed, stretching himself as quickly as he could manage. He wanted it to hurt, just enough to feel it all tomorrow, so he could savor it, so he could remember every single moment of this, how Alexander had taken such exquisite care of him. "I'm, I'm good," he managed. 

A quiet hum left him as he considered Magnus before he smirked and nodded. "Let me check your work." Magnus' eyes went wide, but Alec was already moving, tugging at Magnus' arm, pulling his hand back. Alec poured more of the lubricant into his hand, pressing two fingers into Magnus immediately, watching him arch and cry out, his shout lost in the music of the club. He didn't waste time, pressing a third finger into Magnus, watching his body shake, even as he ground down, desperate for his fingers, and more. 

With another smirk, Alec stopped moving his hand, and even with the frustrated look Magnus' gave him, it wasn't enough to stop him. Magnus rolled his hips, slamming himself back down, riding Alec's fingers with everything he had, because they felt so much  _ better _ than his ever did, and he needed them as deep as he could get Alec to give it to him. "Alec, fuck, Alexander, ah," he cried, his body shaking. 

"Tell me how good it feels," Alec demanded, his eyes bright, even as Magnus shuddered with his whole body, his hips rocking in a constant grind back against his fingers. "How good my fingers feel." 

Magnus bit down on his lip and gasped, shifting the angle just enough so Alec was brushing against his prostate, making him shout as he arched back, repeating that exact angle over and over again. "I can't, how..." 

Alec's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, or I stop." 

Magnus' eyes flew wide and he whined, grabbing at Alec's arm, shaking his head. "No, no, fuck, don't stop, please. So good, fuck. Reach so much better than mine do," he panted, trying to focus enough to get the words out. "All rough calluses, feel so good. Warrior hands, making me feel this good? Can't get enough," he added, biting down on his lip when that made Alec's eyes widen. 

Alec forced himself to take a shaky breath, focusing on what he had planned. "Stop," he ordered, glad when Magnus' froze on top of him, despite the noise of protest escaping. He smiled and leaned in to gentle the order with a kiss. "Couldn't have you getting too carried away. We owe our guests the rest of their show after all, don't we?" 

Magnus sagged, leaning into the kiss, even as Alec pulled his fingers out, making him shudder, missing the touch of them already. 

"Ready for our main event?" Alec asked, smirking up at Magnus. 

Magnus nodded, leaning in for another kiss, groaning against Alec's lips, pressing as close as he could. "You even going to get your pants off?" 

Alec chuckled and stood up, lifting Magnus easily as they kissed, walking him towards the balcony area that surveyed the dance floor. "You like it when I don't." 

Magnus shuddered, even as Alec put him down, facing the crowd below him. The weight of their gazes was heavy, intoxicating and he drew in a hard breath, glad when Alec pressed in close behind him. 

"Look at all of them," Alec whispered, reaching around to wrap a hand around Magnus' cock, stroking him slowly, teasing the crowd with everything they couldn't have, everything that was his. "How much they want you, want us. Look at them getting off on watching you lose control." 

Magnus groaned, rocking his hips back, grinding against Alexander. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" he snarled. 

Alec laughed, low and dark in Magnus' ear, giving it a bite, just to watch him arch and moan. "Don't be a brat, or I'll make you wait even longer." 

Magnus groaned, dropping his head, both of his hands gripping the banister tight. 

"You're going to want to re-enforce the banister," Alec whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' ear. "Now, while you still can." 

A quick flash of magic and it was done, and damn if Magnus wasn't shuddering at the knowledge of just how  _ hard _ Alexander was planning to fuck him tonight. "Alexander, please." 

Alec hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of Magnus' neck, looking down at the crowd, all of them moving, grinding, enjoying themselves just as much. "I'm tempted to make you wait," he whispered, his fingertips teasing the tip of Magnus' cock, feeling him shudder. "Tempted to leave you here on display for all of them, wanting." 

Magnus whined, throwing his head back. "Alexander!" 

"But how," Alec whispered, pulling his hand back, undoing the button and zipper on his pants, pulling himself out, getting into the position that he needed to be, resting his chin on Magnus' shoulder. "Am I supposed to resist you when you sound so pretty when you beg and call my name like that?" 

"Alexander!" Magnus demanded, shuddering when Alec took his hand, gathering some of the excess lube still there. 

"Don't worry," Alec purred, biting down on Magnus' neck again, stroking himself quickly before getting into position. "Ready to scream for me?" He didn't let Magnus answer, instead he slid in, hard, fast and deep, just like he knew Magnus wanted it. 

Magnus arched, his entire body going taut as he shouted, magic flaring out of him in a blue cloud before it dissipated an instant later as Alec slammed into him, barely letting him adjust before he rolled his hips and fucked in deep, staking his claim in front of everyone there. It was all he could do to hold on, Alec's hands possessive at his hips and chest, his breath hot in his ear. 

"Mine," Alec growled, slamming his hips into Magnus', yanking him back into the thrust, just to hear him cry out again. "I'm yours, and you are mine. And I want all of them to know it. To know that they will never, ever have a chance with you." 

“Yes, yes,” Magnus cried out, shoving his hips back into every hard thrust from Alexander, the sound of their skin slapping together covered by the deep bass of the music around them, but he could feel it, his body shaking from the force, the bruises that Alec would be leaving on his hips, his thighs, all of him. 

Alec growled again, rocking in deep and staying there for a few beats of the music, grinding into Magnus, just to stare as he scrambled to hold onto the banister, his whole body quaking as he was fucked. "I love the sight of you like this. More than they ever will. Knowing that you trust me enough to do this." 

Magnus groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Alec slammed into him again, his whole body shaking and shuddering as he became completely lost the feel of Alec in him and around him. His magic was flaring under his skin, urging them both harder, pushing them faster. "Alec, fuck, yes, please," Magnus whined, gasping as Alec bit down on his neck again, leaving mark after mark on him. 

"Reducing you to nothing but my name," Alec huffed out a laugh, even as sweat dripped down his back as he rolled his hips again, fucking into Magnus hard enough to have his whole body trembling. He could feel the stares on his back, the way he'd bracketed Magnus from view, but put him so completely on display. "I should do this more often." 

Magnus was sure he wouldn't survive this happening often, but if he had ever imagined a death he would be happy to lose himself to, it would be something like this. "Alexander!" 

"That's it," Alec purred, shifting to exhale into Magnus' ear, loving the shivers it sent skittering all through Magnus' body. "Gonna show them how good you are for me, Magnus? Show them how much you want to be good for me?" 

Magnus nodded, biting down on his lip, scrambling for control. Alec was moving harder, faster now, and neither of them were going to last much longer like this. "Yes, please,  _ please. _ " 

Alec chuckled, low and dark into Magnus ear. "You're going to do one last thing for me, while I fuck you like this. You're going to get a hand on yourself. You're going to jerk off as I fuck you." 

Magnus gasped, another loud moan escaping his lips, this one not as easily covered by the music, but it didn't matter. Everyone was watching them, all eyes were on them now. "Ah, yes, I will, fuck, yes." 

"And then," Alec continued, feeling Magnus jolt under him. "You're going to make it good for them, you’re going to show them exactly how you like to be touched. How desperate you are." 

"Yes, Alec, yes," Magnus promised, slamming his hips back into the next thrust from Alec, shaking with the effort of holding himself back from the edge. "Fuck, please!" 

"Now," Alec ordered, his voice a low, deep growl. "Touch yourself now. Let all of them see you." 

Magnus had his hand wrapped around his cock before Alec finished speaking, letting Alec pull him into every thrust before he'd grind forward into his hand. His head was swimming with how incredible everything felt and he could feel his magic gathering, simmering right under his skin, ready to explode with him. He wasn't going to last, he needed to come, he needed to let go. 

Alec dropped his chin to Magnus' shoulder again, watching as he desperately stroked himself, his arms shaking, a tremble starting down his entire body. He shifted from slow, teasing strokes, to short, hard ones, his lips falling open in quiet pants. "Gonna come for me?" 

"Yes," Magnus whined, groaning when Alec pulled him back from the banister, freeing up his other hand, yanking him back into every thrust. Sparks skittered across his skin as the tension between them reached a peak, and he didn't have time to give Alec a warning, when teeth sank into his throat again, marking him, _claiming_ him, he lost control, shouting Alec's name as he came, his orgasm and a small explosion of blue magic erupting from him to wash over the club. 

Alec knew that he wasn't going to last the second he felt Magnus' magic chase over his skin again, the familiar touch driving him just as wild as Magnus did. But then Magnus shouted his name and his magic exploded in tandem with his orgasm and Alec was awash in the pleasure Magnus was  _ feeling, _ and any hope he had of control after that was gone, slamming himself into Magnus once more as his orgasm hit him, leaving him shaky and carefully supporting the warlock as they both came down from the fever pitch he'd worked them into. 

"Alec...xander..." Magnus slurred, leaning back against Alec. "S'good." 

Alec couldn't help smiling, even as he carefully pulled out of Magnus and lifted the warlock into his arms, carrying him back over to the couches, cradling him in his lap. Magnus made a quiet happy noise, snuggling into him, and Alec leaned back against the couch, trying to catch his breath. He looked around and was glad to see that whatever that magic blast had  _ been _ , it hadn't been anything bad. There was no destruction, and everyone around them seemed to be fine. 

A few minutes later, Damon appeared with two water bottles and Alec gave him a thankful nod, turning his attention back to the dozing warlock in his lap. He nuzzled Magnus' hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Magnus?" 

"Magnus is currently unavailable, having been incapacitated by an excellent orgasm. Call back later," Magnus muttered against Alec's neck. 

Alec huffed out a laugh, opening up one of the water bottles. "I'll make sure to call back later, but in the meantime, have a drink?" 

Magnus took the water from him, taking a sip of it, even as he leaned into Alec. A quick snap of his fingers had Alec's pants done up and his own pants back in place. No shirts though, he wasn't about to give up Alec's bare skin just yet. "That was slightly unexpected." 

Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus' neck. "Which part?" 

"The magic part," Magnus said, waving his fingers. He grinned a little. "Pretty sure everyone enjoyed the endorphin rush." 

Alec took a second to figure out what that meant, but shook his head. "What did your magic do?" 

"Well," Magnus drawled, shifting so he could look up at Alec with a grin. "Gave an extra little endorphin rush to everyone who'd already gotten off and ah, set off everyone who hadn't." 

Alec's eyes widened. "It did?" 

Magnus smirked, nuzzling back into Alec's neck. "Yes, it did. Yourself included. And now everyone knows just how good you are." 

Alec groaned and buried his face in Magnus' shoulder. 

Magnus reached up and combed his fingers through Alec's hair, feeling the other man melt into him, relaxing thoroughly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll only tease me for the next decade or so." 

Alec couldn't help the faint grin at that. He'd done that. 

Magnus swatted Alec on the arm. "Stop sounding so smug." 

"Nope," Alec responded, smiling into Magnus' skin again. "Not a chance." 

Magnus gave a fond smile and closed his eyes, relaxing into Alexander's arms once again. He'd have to convince Alec to do this much more often. 

~!~

The sound of shuffling feet had Magnus lifting his head to stare at Alexander, taking him in, and the belgian waffles he was carrying on a tray. Alec had  clearly been watching him sleep for a few minutes, and there was a bright blush on his cheeks. “How are you  _ blushing _ just looking at me after last night?” 

Alec stared at the bruises that littered Magnus’ neck, shoulders, and hips, a mix of bites and fingerprints decorating his body and waved a hand at him. “You, you look like you got mauled.” 

Magnus gave a happy squirm into golden sheets, his eyes going glassy as he smiled, stretching on the sheets. “I  _ did _ . It was glorious.” 

Alec groaned and felt his ears go red as he put the tray on the bedside table.

“You perfect bastard, get over here,” Magnus said, holding out his hand, tugging Alec back into bed with him. 

Falling into bed with a huff, Alec gave Magnus a glare. “You need to eat.” 

Magnus waved that aside, scooting in close to Alec, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Look at me, Alexander.” 

Alec bit down on his bottom lip, meeting Magnus’ eyes, melting at the sight of gold cat eyes blinking easily at him. 

Magnus smiled at him and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “I loved every second of last night. Every single second. If I could get away with walking around naked all day to show off these marks, I would.” 

“Magnus!” Alec protested, his cheeks flaming all over again. 

“Alexander!” Magnus teased, pulling him in for a kiss. By the time they pulled apart, the rest of the tension was gone from Alec’s shoulders. 

“You’re okay?” Alec asked, his eyes sweeping down Magnus’ body again. 

Magnus gave a lazy grin and nodded. “Very,  _ very _ okay. The best kind of okay there is.” His stomach gave a loud growl and he looked at the waffles on the bedside table. “Except maybe kind of hungry.” 

Alec smiled and sat up in bed, grabbing the tray. “Here, I made enough for both of us.” 

Magnus pushed himself upright, savoring the sore stretch of some muscles in particular as he leaned in and grabbed a fork. “You spoil me, Alexander.” 

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus’ forehead. “Always, if you let me.” 

Taking a bite of some decidedly delicious belgian waffle, Magnus shifted to rest his head against Alexander and smiled. “That sounds nice.” 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, turning to share a soft, syrupy kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Alexander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed my first foray into smut for the Shadowhunters fandom! 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
